The Offering
by Dragon
Summary: A present for my koi, Kyo-chan. It's a sequel to her fic


Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. It belongs to Project Weiss, Koyasu, etc. If I owned it, it would have been a lot more smutty.  
  
This fic will make more sense if you read Kyo-chan's "The Gift" first. It can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=752455  
  
~~~ Brad thinks I didn't know the truth, he thinks I've avoided him because I'm furious. Seeing him filled, tied and begging to be fucked by that stranger... He wouldn't be half-wrong. But I do know he hadn't expected, hadn't wanted it. I knew *that* before I touched my lover's mind the next morning and felt his despair. I knew that when I saw Brad hanging from those ropes, the bartender sucking him off, a stranger's cock deep inside him. My beautiful, alpha-wolf lover rarely lets me tie him up. And he trusts *me*.  
  
But... there was a moment of doubt. A moment that nearly broke me . It was that half-second of doubt that now has me furious and refusing to touch him. That has *him* desperate enough to turn to the one I never expected him to touch. Mein katzchen. My Aya. Who kneels at my feet, looking up at me with those unnaturally clear, violet eyes and requests to take on the punishment Brad deserves. I could have laughed if the request didn't soothe a deep ache inside me. I hadn't wanted to deny Brad, after all. I had wanted to deny myself.  
  
"Sou, Katzchen?" Still, I never expected the kitten to empathize with Brad's plight. "Why? Did he ask you to? Beg?" A flash of white-hot desire and Aya's mouth around a desperately straining erection answered me well enough.  
  
"No, Master. He has told me the truth, and I believe it," Aya whispered, looking more then a little embarrassed. He knows well that I see the rivalry.  
  
"Are you serious, Katzchen?" When he bows his head and murmurs his agreement I can't help but smile. Brad could take his own pleasure from my Aya. "Prove you are truly willing to take his punishment. Let him be the one to give it," I stradle my chair leaning forward to watch. Brad gives me an uncertain look, but he's determined. If katzchen will take the punishment, my lover will mete it out. A show of power and submission just for me. Brad hooks a finger beneath Aya's collar, hauling him up so they are nearly nose to nose. It always amazes me how gorgeous they are together. I file away a fantasy for later perusal. My sweet lovers would look stunning tied together, both of them bound, gagged and blindfolded...  
  
Smirking, I tuck the thought away and turn my attention back to Brad. He's thrown the kitten over the table, fastening the wrist cuffs to holes drilled into the top of the table legs, the and the ankle cuffs to similar holes near the bottom. Aya yowls, lifting his hips, as though trying to remind Brad of what he really needs, but Brad, thorough as always, just smacks the kitten's nice, firm ass, pausing to admire the warm, red handprint he's left. "You're too noisy," Brad growls warningly. He's a natural dom, taking complete control of all the kitten's senses. "Suck on this, if you're so eager." A dildo gag is forced in Aya's mouth and his caterwauling is replaced by muffled whimpers, wordless cries, and, I think, a few curses he's sure we don't hear, as Brad smacks his ass again, none- too-gently. Though the kitten obviously thought the epithets would go unnoticed Brad laughs a laugh the sets my blood on fire. It's hot and raging as a wildfire, but it cuts to the bone. I can't hold back my own moan and was absurdly grateful that the kitten's whimpering cries of desire cover it up. Brad is always prepared for any occaision. He pulls a tawse out of his bag, promptly laying into the pretty cat, who's spread like a feast over our table.  
  
The endorphins must have already been rushing through Aya's body because he's arching up against the leather paddle, wailing behind the gag for more. "Do you want to be fucked, Aya?" Brad hisses. I think they've forgotten I'm here. The thought sends a rush of desire through me. I feel powerful, like some omnipotent god, watching my two lovers in this intimate moment. But at the same time, somehow, I feel helpless, invisible. I want to touch them, pull that gag out of Aya's mouth and replace it with myself. I want to kiss Brad and bend *him* over the table alongside the kitten, but I can't bring myself to interrupt them. Aya's wail is pleading. There's no pain in his voice, and every slam of the heavy paddle just drive him higher in his frenzy. Brad's purposely denying him, I realize, and may very well do that all night. "Get your ass up higher, my little pet," Brad commands and Aya strains against his velvet-lined cuffs to obey. Brad's locked them in place, I notice in a preoccupied way. Little padlocks hold my mewling pet in place as Brad switches to a whippy cane. He smacks the inside of Aya's thighs , that sensitive bit of flesh, and is rewarded with muffled yowls of pain that once more slowly transform back into begging whines as Brad works Aya back into a frenzy. "you're not going to come yet, kitty," he hisses, pulling away, leaving Aya trembling and on the very edge of climax. Brad moves to stand beside me and together we catch katzchen sqirm and writhe in his bonds, begging behind his gag for mercy we all know he will not get. For a touch--anything to throw him over the edge into oblivion. I have no desire to end the show just yet, and when I glance at my lover the smirk on his lips says the same thing.  
  
It occurs to me suddenly that Aya is taking the punishment that Brad should rightfully be receiving, and another sparkling wave of need courses through my veins as I imagine Brad spread out and crying for me. Another fantasy for another day, perhaps. I shove it aside in favor of glancing at my American love. "Shall we give him what he wants?" I ask, smiling wickedly. A matching grin twists Brad's lips. I'm glad that for the moment he's forgotten Nagi, and my anger. He lives in this moment, hot and heavy with Aya's desire and his own suppressed need.  
  
He raises a hand, stopping me, and strides over to Aya, slowly working a thick, leather-covered dildo out of the pretty boy. "If you say a word," he promises, every word a velvet-covered threat, "we'll fuck your mouth, and you won't get to come at all tonight. I'll tie you to a chair and make you watch while I fuck Schuldig."  
  
Normally I would have laughed at the threat -- he rarely bothers to be on top, lazy bastard. But he's taking on my role for the night and the thought of him taking me in front of my helpless kitten burned me up inside. With that warning, Brad unfastened Aya's gag, slapping my pet's ass once, twice, to test his resolve. Aya cried out, moaning and wiggling his ass for more, but he didn't speak. A smug smile warping his expression, Brad motions to me. "I bet you're hungry for my cock, katzchen," I laugh, deftly unfastening my pants and offering my erection to Aya. He takes it with a mewling sound of desire, mouth molding around my arousal. His warm tongue laps at me in the perfect combination of suction and limber tongue. I growl, can't help myself as I tangle my finger in his har and fuck his mouth roughly. I jerk in surprise and pleasure as Aya's scream reverberates through my arousal. Brad had slammed himself home and and was intent on fucking into oblivion. I decided absently that Aya could use the workout and I used hs mouth in the same way, slamming myself in, not giving the kitten, any control. My fucktoy. Ours.  
  
Aya screamed his climax, and the vibrations sent me over the edge with him, spilling my seed down his throat. He swallowed it all without complaint. Brad came deep inside Aya, Stifling his own cry, but nearly biting through his lip in the process.  
  
I couldn't help myself. In one swift movement I had pulled out of Aya's mouth and grabbed Brad, kissing him with weeks work of pent-up passion. "The punishment has been given, " I growl. "Let's make with the make-up sex, already." 


End file.
